


Самый лучший в мире подарок

by fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 (fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017), Greenmusik



Series: fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 || Драбблы G-PG13 [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drama, Drawing, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Steve Rogers One Hundred Anniversary, Superfamily (Marvel)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 17:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15515319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/fandom%20RDJ_and_Stark%202018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: Стив не знает ответа на вопрос "Когда очнётся папа?"





	Самый лучший в мире подарок

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sovenok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sovenok/gifts).



Мысленно он звал их «папа» и «папочка». Иногда, когда Тони с головой уходил в работу и никого вокруг не замечал, «отец» и «папочка». «Папочкой» был, конечно, Стив, хотя Питер ни за что не смог бы объяснить, почему так.  
  
В последнее время папочка всё сильнее грустил, и Питер грустил вместе с ним. Всё дело было в том, что Тони во время последнего «приключения» сильно ударился и теперь лежал в палате интенсивной терапии. Вот только каждый раз, когда Питер и Стив туда приходили, самым интенсивным там была бегущая строка, отсчитывающая сердцебиение Тони.  
  
Первый раз Питер мало что понимал, приставал к Стиву, выспрашивал названия и назначение приборов, пытался читать назначения в карте, перекладывал цветы в вазе. Во второй раз оказалось, что Питер верно запомнил все приборы, и потому он принялся развлекаться, нажимая на кнопки: вызова медсестры, включения света, включения телевизора и, конечно, большой красной. Стиву очень не понравилось, когда в палату влетели переполошенные врачи и санитары, поэтому прежде чем взять с собой Питера в третий раз, он взял с него слово, что тот не будет ничего трогать.  
  
В третий раз Питер сидел на стуле рядом с Тони и думал, что это неправильно, когда так долго спишь. Совсем как спящая принцесса, уколовшая палец веретеном. Сразу за этим Питер вспомнил, что та спала сотню лет, и испугался, что и папа тоже пролежит на больничной койке целый век, а они со Стивом успеют состариться и умереть в ожидании. Питер, конечно, умрёт первым, потому что Стив — суперсолдат и уже прожил почти целую сотню лет, оставаясь молодым и красивым.  
  
В тот раз Питер первый раз заплакал, поминутно спрашивая у Стива, когда очнётся папа. Стив радовался тому, что Питер наконец-то назвал Тони папой вслух, но при этом тоже хотел плакать, потому что не знал, как перевести сказанное доктором «мы не ставим точных сроков» на понятный малышу язык.  
  
Тони всё никак не приходил в себя, а Стив наоборот — всё сильнее в себя уходил. Он грустил так сильно, что Питер не мог даже представить, насколько это сильно, но при этом Стив всегда улыбался, когда Питер смотрел на него. Очень обнадёживающе улыбался, но от этой улыбки становилось ещё печальнее, и чтобы хоть немного улучшить его настроение, Питер задумал подарок. То есть задумал подарить самый-лучший-в-мире-подарок, лишь бы папочка перестал хмуриться, но ещё не решил, что это будет.  
  
Сначала Питер хотел нарисовать их всех — папу, папоч… то есть Тони, Стива и себя. И рядом — Башню, Пеппер и ДЖАРВИСа. Вот как раз с последним вышло не очень. Питер просто не представлял, как рисовать ДЖАРВИСа, поэтому рисунок так и остался незаконченным.  
  
Следующей идеей стало печенье. Тесто вышло просто восхитительным. Вот только пока первая порция печенья пеклась в духовке, тесто для второй кончилось. А у Питера заболел живот, и пока он «избавлялся от излишков», первая порция сгорела, несмотря на выставленный таймер. Второй раз браться за печенье Питер не стал, он и после первого раза чувствовал себя как-то не очень.  
  
Третью идею он придумал утром четвёртого числа. Идея включала в себя сразу всё и была хороша тем, что печенье было одно большое сразу из всего теста, а рисунок Питер сделал прямо на нём цветной глазурью.  
  
Папочке очень понравился рисунок. И от печенья он отломил кусочек и попробовал. И похвалил Питера. А потом они снова пошли к папе Тони, и Стив рассказывал, какой замечательный Питер сделал ему подарок на день рождения. И снова рассказывал, что Питер называет Тони папой. И Питер почти совсем не плакал, даже когда настала пора уходить.  
  
Когда они уже вышли за дверь, из палаты раздался голос Тони. Очень тихий, но Стив услышал, потому что он суперсолдат и у него очень острый слух. И Питер услышал, потому что он задержался на пороге и обернулся, чтобы попрощаться.  
  
— С днём рождения, Стиви, — сказал Тони, и Стив бросился к нему.  
  
Питер снова почувствовал себя лишним, совсем как тогда, когда первый раз застал их в спальне целующимися под одеялом. А ещё — Питер понимал, что радость Стива от его подарка не идёт ни в какое сравнение с той улыбкой, которая озарила лицо Стива, когда тот понял, что Тони и впрямь очнулся. Но это не имело никакого значения.


End file.
